Sagume Kishin
Character Synopsis Sagume Kishin (稀神サグメ Kishin Sagume) is a resident of the Moon. She normally occupies a very important post amongst the Moon's people, and doesn't often show herself publicly. She can tentatively be classified as a divine spirit, but her nature is neither that of a god, nor oni, nor departed soul. She doesn't usually talk much, but this is a result of her ability. When she speaks about any particular situation, (particularly to those who are thought to be involved,) that situation will begin to proceed in its opposite way. Character Statistics Tiering: At least''' Low 2-C''' Verse: Touhou Project Name: Sagume Kishin Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Lunarian, Goddess, Amanojaku Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Chararcteristics, Flight, Reverse Vocifery (Sagume has the ability to make the opposite of what she says become a reality thus altering situations or events from what they originally were), Magic, Danmaku, Non-Corporeal & Duplication (As a Lunarian Goddess her true self exists as an ideal and her original being can duplicate itself infinitely), Reality Warping (Can cause false Rumors such as Urban Legends to materialize into existence), Regeneration, ETC. Destructive Ability: At least Universe Level+ '(Far stronger than Doremy Sweet who is capable of devouring all existing dreams within the Dream World which there exists a countless number of. Also is this powerful due to the nature of her ability) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ (Superior to native gods) Lifting Ability: At least Superhuman Striking Ability: At least Universe Level+ Durability: At least Universe Level+ Stamina: High Range: Few meters, higher with her ability Intelligence: High, is a moon warlord Weaknesses: If she speaks of a situation, it will reverse Other Attributes List of Equipment: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Reversing a situation with her words:' When she speaks about a particular situation or event, that situation will eventually proceed to reverse itself, through whatever means possible. If she speaks about an attempt to achieve a goal, it will fail in some way. If she speaks about something bad occurring, it will be resolved in some way. Due to this, she tends to not speak too much and always chooses her words carefully. Note that it is the situation or the event she talks about that will be reversed in some manner; it is not that the opposite of what she says must occur. *'Occult Balls: '''Using her powers, Sagume created a secret occult ball. It had the power to change the world by using people's words, and merely being near it would cause false rumors, such as urban legends, to materialize. Although it was just insurance, the plan was to use it to materialize the Lunar Capital in Gensokyo by spreading rumors about NASA hiding the truth about what they saw on the Moon. This also caused numerous lesser urban legends to materialize, starting the events of ''Urban Legend in Limbo. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Games Category:Aliens Category:Lunarians Category:Gods Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Regenerators Category:Magic Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Hax Category:Tier 2